pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Malcolm Cutler
Malcolm Cutler is Ezra's and Maggie's 7 year old child. He makes his first appearance in the episode Single Fright Female. He has brown hair and hazel eyes. He was played by Flynn Morrison in Single Fright Female, but currently being played by Teo Briones as of Out of Sight, Out of Mind. Season 3 Ezra and Maggie's baby was first mentioned in The Kahn Game. Wesley Fitzgerald said that his mom "made sure she took care of it", which seemed to mean that she got an abortion, but Aria later finds out that isn't the case.In Single Fright Female we learn that Maggie kept the baby, when Aria takes a train into Wilmington to meet Maggie. He asks Maggie if he can have a play date with Brian, then she explains that he is her son. Also, When Ezra called Maggie to see how she was doing, Maggie didn't mention Malcolm. Wesley and Aria think Ezra's mother convinced Maggie to keep quiet about it. In The Lady Killer Maggie is deciding whether or not to tell Ezra about Malcolm. In the end, Maggie does not tell Ezra about Malcolm. In Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno, Ezra learned of Malcolm's existence, and sets off to meet him at the end of the episode. In Out of Sight, Out of Mind, Malcolm and Maggie are forced to move into Ezra's Apartment after Dianne sells their condo in Delaware. Malcolm seems to be bonding well with Ezra and plays with a train set with his father and Aria. Later on in the episode Aria babysits Malcolm and he falls while jumping on the bed, getting a cut on his chin. In I'm Your Puppet, Aria was supposed to pick up Malcolm from his karate class, but his instructor tells her that someone already did, using Aria's name. In his cubby, there is flyer for the carnival with the letter "A" circled. At the carnival, Malcolm is seen watching a puppet show and a black glove covered hand is taking popcorn. Malcolm is found by Aria and he tells her that her friend, Alison brought him. In A DAngerous GAme, Hanna goes to babysit Malcolm, telling him that watching TV will turn his brain to mush. He turns off the TV and begins to play guess who with Hannah on Hanna's phone. He knows who Aria is but doesn't recognize Mona, CeCe or Melisa. Later on the, while Malcolm is playing games on Hanna's phone, pops up a photo of Ali and Spencer send by blocked ID and he tells Hannah that Alison is in the picture. Hanna is clearly confused as she knows (well thinks) that Ali is dead. Malcolm then points out that the one in the blue shirt, Spencer, was the one who took him to carnival. Hanna then realizes that Spencer is the A-Team. Season 4 In Face Time, Malcolm sees Aria and Jake and talks to Aria about why she does not come over anymore. Appearances (5/95) Season 3 (4/24) *Single Fright Female *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *I'm Your Puppet *A DAngerous GAme Season 4 (1/24) *Face Time Trivia *Along with Ian Thomas, Toby Cavanaugh, Jason DiLaurentis, Jessica DiLaurentis, and Kate Randall, his character has been played by a different actor/actress. Category:Characters